Episode 29
Sangos Qual und Kohakus Leben ist die 29. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Naraku hat Sangos Bruder Kohaku einen Splitter des Juwels eingepflanzt, und kann ihn so manipulieren. Sango soll Inuyasha das Schwert Tessaiga stehlen und Naraku übergeben. Dafür verspricht er Kohaku ewiges Leben. Sango weiß nicht was sie tun soll... Detaillierte Handlung Kagome ist für kurze Zeit wieder in ihrer Epoche und ihr Opa ist damit beschäftigt, sich Krankheiten als Entschuldigung für ihre nächste Zeit der Abwesenheit auszudenken. In der Schule ist sie dann vollkommen unvorbereitet, doch ihr Burder Sota hat sie alle vorbeigebracht, da er genau weiß, was sie alles um die Ohren hat, was sie zu schätzen weiß. In der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten sitzt Naraku derweil in seinem Schloss und erfährt, dass Inu Yasha alle Dämonen, die er auf ihn losgelassen hatte, mit einem Streich erledigt hat. Naraku ist darüber verärgert und ruft einen Diener herbei, der sehr kurz angebunden ist und ihm nie wiederspricht. Inu Yasha versucht immernoch, die Kraft Tessaigas zu entdecken wobei Shippō meint, dass das nicht erlernbar ist, sondern zufallsbedingt. Kagome ist abends wieder da und da die beiden Männer ins Gespräch vertieft sind, beschließen sie und Sango, ein Bad zu nehmen. Im See erkennt Kagome, dass Sango eine große Narbe auf dem Rücekn hat und diese meint, dass sie nicht von einem Dämon sondern von ihrem Bruder Kohaku stammen. Doch da ihr Bruder vor seinem Tod wieder ganz normal war, ist sie beruhigt. Dann erfährt sie von Kagome, dass diese nur in der Sengokuzeit nach den Splittern des Juwels der vier Seelen sucht, weil sie es selber zerschossen hat, was Sango noch nicht wusste. Dann wirft sie einen Stein in den Busch, weil sie meint, dass dort Miroku und Inu Yasha sitzen. Diese kommen jedoch erst dann, weil sie denken, dass etwas passiert ist und bekommen dann Stein auf den Kopf, als sie die beiden Frauen dort sehen wie die Natur sie geschaffen hat. Am nächsten Tag meint Kaogme, dass es dumm ist, dass sich alle Gedanken darüber machen, dass sie sogar in der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten ihre Bücher mit hat, wo doch schon ihr Bruder mit so etwas angekommen ist. Doch Sango nimmt dieses Gefluche über Sota ernst und meint, dass er wohl eigentlich ein sehr netter Junge ist und Kagome erkennt, dass Sango wohl wegen Kohaku so reagiert. Als sie dann den Weg entlanggehen, kommt ihnen ein schwer verletzter Mann entgegen, der stirbt, bevor sie ihn erreichen und in einem Dorf in der Nähe sind alle Dorfbewohner tot und überall stehen Fallen. Sango erkennt sofort, dass diese Fallen nicht von einem normalen Dämon gestellt wurden und Inu Yasha schlägt mit seinem Schwert auf eine Hütte zu, aus der er einen Menschen riecht. Heraus kommt ein geschickter Junge in Dämonenjägerkleidung und mit einer Waffe, die eine Klinge an einer langen Stahlgliederkette ist. Sie meinen, dass er die Dorfbewohner alle umgebracht hat, da die Waffe eindeutig die Spuren des Kampfes aufweist. Kagome erkennt derweil, dass der Junge dieselbe Rüstung wie Sango in grün am Körper trägt und Sango denkt an ihren Bruder Kohaku. Er ist also vermutlich Sangos kleiner Bruder, auch Kirara scheint ihn zu erkennen. Dann flieht der Junge und wegen der Fallen kann Inu Yasha nicht sofort hinterher. Sango jedoch fliegt mit Kirara über das Dorf hinweg und verfolgt Kohaku, der einen Juwelensplitter im Rücken hat. Die beiden verschwinden und Inu Yasha hat es dann doch geschafft, ihnen zu folgen, doch er stößt gegen einen Bannkreis. Nun erzählt Kagome von Kohakus Geschichte und Inu Yasha vermutet, dass Naraku Kohaku über einen Juwelensplitter steuert. Kohaku ist stehengeblieben und Sango holt ihn ein. Er nimmt die Atemmaske ab und Sango erkennt, dass es tatsächlich ihr Bruder ist. Dann jedoch taucht Naraku auf und meint, dass tatsächlich er mit einem Juwelensplitter Kohaku gerettet hat. Er meint, dass Kohaku ihr durch den Splitter ebenbürtig ist und meint, dass Kohaku weiterleben wird, wenn Sango Naraku Tessaiga übergibt. Sango greift Naraku als Antwort an, doch Kohaku wehrt den Angriff ab. Dann verschwindet Naraku mit ihrem Bruder. Später kommt Sango verstört wieder zurück und streitet vehement ab, dass das nicht ihr Bruder war, doch sie meint, das man für die Opfer eine Feier abhalten sollte. Nun suchen und finden Kirara und Shippou erstmal alle Fallen während Inu Yasha meint, dass man Kohaku erledigen sollte und sagt das Sango auch ganz offen. Daraufhin verschwindet sie und Kagome geht ihr hinterher, weil sie meint, dass Inu Yasha viel zu ruppig war. In Wirklichkeit jedoch tut sie ihm enorm leid und er regt sich über die Zwickmühlensituation sehr auf. Sango erinnert sich daran, dass ihr Bruder Kohaku früher ein friedliebender und zurückhaltender Junge war, als er noch kein Dämonenjäger war. Naraku jedoch hat jede Erinnerung ausgelöscht und Sango ist traurig, dass Kohaku nichts mehr von früher weiß. Sie will ihn jedoch nicht aufgeben und denkt nun an Narakus Angebot: Tessaiga gegen Kohaku. Soundtracks #Happy Friends #Light-Hearted Beat #Title Card Theme #One Day in the Village #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:40) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Attack (ab 1:07) #Fight to Death #Trap #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Exterminator, Sango #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel